


Passenger Seat

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Gen, Not Actually Unrequited Love, weird friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, uh," Isaac started awkwardly.  He could feel Meredith's eyes on him as he drove down the street, away from the McCall house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time coming up with something for this week that wouldn't be super sad, in the end. I wondered what happened to Meredith after she helped Stiles and Isaac out at the McCall house and this is what came out. Written for this week's #thismighthelp challenge, hoested by Keysmashblog.

"So, uh," Isaac started awkwardly. He could feel Meredith's eyes on him as he drove down the street, away from the McCall house.

He looked over at her and, yup, she was staring him down from across the car.

"You do this often?" he asked lamely, then winced at himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, break out of Eichen House?" Isaac continued.

"No. Why would I?" Meredith asked.

Isaac shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation."

"You're bad at it."

Isaac nodded. "Yup. I sure am."

"Maybe we wouldn't work out, then," Meredith continued. 

"Shucks," Isaac muttered under his breath, then brightened with a smirk on his face. "There's always Stiles!"

"Uh, no. He's got too much…" Meredith waved a hand at her head. Isaac barely repressed a snort at that.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, watching out the window as they passed the houses and trees by.

"Somewhere safe. Well, hopefully. Safer," Isaac replied, thinking about the general climate of Beacon Hills as a whole and revising his thoughts.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Meredith asked and Isaac looked over at her sharply for a second before turning his eyes back on the road.

"He's the sheriff," Isaac answered slowly back, guessing at who she meant. "He's in on all this, though. He'll be cool."

That seemed to satisfy Meredith for the meantime because she folded her hands in her lap and was quiet until he pilled into the Stilinski driveway.

Isaac used Stiles' key and ushered Meredith inside quickly, taking a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching them.

"I can't stay, okay, but you'll be okay here for now. Someone will come back for you later," Isaac explained.

Meredith looked around the living room curiously, then reached out to run her hand over a picture frame of the sheriff and Stiles. 

"Okay," Meredith replied, agreeing easily. 

"Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, stay away from windows and don't open the door unless one of us comes. Oh, and just… don't go upstairs, okay? It's… just don't," Isaac said, thinking back to the weirdness from a few weeks earlier and the red strings.

Meredith hummed in return so Isaac opened the door to leave.

"I would be okay keeping it physical, in case you were wondering. I don't need conversation all the time," Meredith said as he walked out to the porch.

Isaac cast back a tight smile, locked and closed the door and closed his eyes for a moment before walking back to the car.

"Good to know."


End file.
